The Book
The Book is a 4-part episode of the ninth season of Welcome to Happy Tree Friends Land. It's also the last episode of that season. Roles Starring *Casey *Bowser Featuring *Copper *Lilly *Zora *Eef *Kailani *Amy Appearances *Princess Andy *Cuddles *Coconuts *Splendid *Generic Tree Friends Plot When Casey wakes up and is on her way to the book room, she finds a never-before-seen book about kingdoms that first started. But then, she sees a missing page that had just been ripped. However, she knows that the missing page is in the princess' red box in the underground cave. So, when she finds it, she places it back, revealing that it's about a new kingdom called Harmony Kingdom. Later, she is about to tell her friends, but she cannot because she knows that they won't believe her. Then, she sees that another page is missing and it seems to be hidden somewhere in the area. At night, Casey must go alone and find another page quickly. Princess Andy has told Copper, Cuddles, and the others that Casey has run off to find the missing page, so they must go and get Casey back. Meanwhile, Coconuts has heard everything and tells King Bowser and the villains that there's a new kingdom and they must go after Casey to get the page. Later, Casey has already left the town and is on her way to find the missing page in Lilly-Fire Town, where she will ask the person who knows where the missing page is at, revealing it to be at the Valley-Blossom Garden. She must enter it and find the page so she can get the next one on time. Casey has gotten two missing pages, so she's off to another town area to find another missing page at Barber Valley, but she then gets trapped by balloons and meets King Bowser and the villains. Meanwhile, Copper, Cuddles, and the gang are looking for her, but Splendid tells them that his group has found her. However, the bad news is that she is kidnapped by Bowser and the villains, and they're off to find the three missing pages. Copper and the others must go to the next town, stop the villains, and save Casey. King Bowser, Casey, and the villains have finally made it to Barber Valley to get the three missing pages so they can get to the next one. But then, Casey frees herself and gets the three pages away from them, only to get trapped. Splendid then comes and saves her. Copper, Cuddles, and the gang have made it on time to save Casey and beat King Bowser and the villains. Since Casey has placed the three pages back, the last page is the only one remaining. But, Copper tells her that he will help her and he and the gang now believe her. So, they're off to another town called Barber Blossom, which is located on a tall hill in the forest. Later, they finally find the last page, so they go back to Happy Tree Kingdom and place all the pages together. They then discover a map to Harmony Kingdom, revealing it to be located on Sea Harmony Island. So, Casey tells Princess Andy that they are ready to go to Sea Harmony Island for the purpose of finding out what happened to it. Later, Copper is at the Happy Tree Jeweler store because Copper is buying a ring for Casey. However, the princess says to the whole town that Casey and the gang are going to the new island. They all wish the group a good luck. Category:Welcome to HTF Land Category:Crossover Episodes